Swimming Through The Waters Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Water can always calm a soul. And it can also lead one to love. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**This story was requested by antaurilover685. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Also, got inspiration from the movie "Casper" which I do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming Through The Waters Of Love<strong>

The goal was just ahead, but she had to pace herself in the water, making sure her strokes were clean and efficient. Her long brown hair was braided in a thick braid and her blue, one-piece swimsuit seemed to blend with the water in the pool as she continued to practice with her other teammates. Soon, it was cool down time

Her name was Kairi. Her chocolate brown eyes were alive as she swam in the water now for the cool down. She then heard snickers from behind.

"That Kairi freak doesn't have what it takes," said one boy to another in a whisper.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to be on the team," said the other.

Cool down finished and the swimmers got out. Kairi was reaching for her towel when she was suddenly pushed back into the pool.

Into the deep end.

She had no time to correct her fall into a dive and so fell into the water and swam frantically up to the surface and found herself in the area where the water was a good fifteen feet deep. "Hey, freak!" said the boy that spoke earlier. "If you can't correct a fall, then you're pretty useless on the team!"

"Yeah!" said the other. "Why don't you try the kiddie pool?"

They both laughed and Kairi ignored them, swimming to the side to get out, but got shoved in again by those same boys. The instructor came over and ordered the boys to do push-ups while she helped the girl out of the water.

Kairi was panting as she tried to get her breath back and sat down with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. The twenty-year-old girl looked at the immature boys and shook her head. She hated getting teased by them, but no matter what she did, they still did it.

Shaking her head again, she got up and went to the lockers, changing into a white tank top and blue skinny jeans, putting her white sneakers on her feet. She let her hair out of its braid so that it could dry and walked for home. She was almost to her road when she heard an engine roar and looked behind her to see the same two boys coming in their car at her. Quickly, she went to run, but knew she couldn't outrun them.

Suddenly, the ground shook and something kicked the front end of the car with enough force to make it do a backflip in mid-air before landing hard on the wheels. Kairi looked up to see what had done that but then saw the boys get out and head towards her. She ran again and saw green vines coming up from the ground and reaching for the boys, tying them up. She watched as she backed up against a huge rock. Suddenly, a section moved and she felt hands grab her and pull her in and a nerve pinch was done to her neck. She struggled a bit, but lost the battle as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kairi woke up to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. It was lime-green in color and everything was lime green, except for some fancy looking equipment in the corner of the desk she saw.<p>

Curious, she went to the door and opened it, glancing out.

"Morning!" said a cheerful voice.

She looked and her eyes bulged and she opened her mouth, but the big green ball of slime in front of her quickly moved. "Wait!" he said urgently as he quickly wrapped himself around her to keep her arms pinned to her sides and stretched a bit of himself farther to act like a gag. "Please don't scream! I won't hurt you, I promise."

Kairi's eyes were still wide as she saw he was made of some slimy substance and he was strong, despite the fact he was made of slime. After a moment, she stopped struggling and looked into his lime-green eyes as he brushed some of her hair back with his hand. It felt really weird, but it also felt…nice.

"Easy," he said again and she found his voice to be…cute. It actually made her want to smile and she did smile a little, despite the tangle she was in.

"I'll let you go if you don't run or scream," he promised. "Okay?"

She nodded and felt him unwind himself from around her, standing in front of her. He looked like a green, humanoid blob and had matching green eyes. A small little spaceship device was over his head. Kairi thought he looked pretty neat, despite having been startled by him earlier.

"What's your name?" he asked her, coming closer.

She looked down for a moment. "I'm Kairi," she said.

"Kairi," he repeated, looking thoughtful. "Quite a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."

Kairi was stunned. _Did he just call me 'beautiful'? _she asked herself. No one had told her that, minus her family.

"Well, I see the once damsel in distress has awoken," said a proper voice and Kairi turned to see a huge crab coming toward them. She gasped in surprise and went to move back, but bumped into something and felt arms grab her.

"Easy," said a deep voice. "That's only Brainstorm."

Kairi looked confused and gently squirmed away and the person let her go and she saw he was a huge frog. She quickly rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You look a bit ashen, young one. Perhaps you should sit down," said the proper voice she knew came from the crab.

The frog alien guided the young girl to a chair where she sat down and took some deep breaths, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was sitting before three aliens.

"You okay?"

The new voice made her look up to see three girls. She watched as one of them moved toward the frog and he smiled, holding her in a hug. "Hey, get a room guys," said the brown-haired girl standing next to the blonde-haired girl.

"You do it all the time," the other girl pointed out in a teasing manner.

The blonde girl rolled her blue eyes. "Lovebirds," she said and turned to Kairi. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I…I think so," said Kairi, rubbing her neck a bit. "Um, where am I?"

"You're at the Grant Mansion," said the blonde girl. "Our home. I'm Rachel, and that's Sasha and Bethany, my sisters. And the three aliens are Brainstorm, Bullfrag, and Goop."

The girl looked at them all wide-eyed and looked about ready to faint. Goop immediately scooped her up. "Let's move to the living room," he suggested. Rachel followed him with Sasha and Brainstorm behind her. Bethany and Bullfrag stayed where they were, enjoying each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Kairi felt a little better after laying on the couch for a moment and the other two girls got her some water and a cool washcloth. She sat up. "So, there's aliens here?" she asked.<p>

"A whole bunch," Rachel said with a nod. "They're good friends of ours and have become our family over time. They're really good guys."

Two aliens then came in. A tall cat-like one in blue armor and a vampire-looking one with a green jumpsuit. Rachel and Sasha smiled at them as they came over.

"Hey, Honey," said Sasha with a dreamy look at Whampire.

"Hello, Angel," he said in that deep voice of his, kissing her deeply.

Rachel and Rook were busy kissing each other. Kairi was surprised. "You girls are in love with them?" she asked.

"Sure are," said Rachel, smiling. "These two are Rook and Whampire, our fiancées."

"Wow," Kairi said.

Brainstorm chuckled. "You'll get used to it," he said encouragingly.

* * *

><p>For one week, Kairi would come over after swimming to see the aliens. All of them greeted her warmly and she even met the ones that had saved her life.<p>

She was at swimming lessons one day when those same boys came back to pick on her, but she ignored them, saying she had better things to do. Rachel was waiting for her and honked the horn of her Camaro. Kairi climbed in.

"Hey, hon. How was class?" Rachel asked.

"Alright, except those boys were trying to cause trouble again," she said.

The blonde girl shrugged as they drove home. "Don't worry. Besides, Goop's been waiting for you."

Kairi looked surprised and she blushed a bit. "Really?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel nodded. "He was wondering if you join him for a swim in the indoor pool at the Mansion."

Kairi blushed brighter and Rachel knew why. Lately, Goop and Kairi had been hanging out and it was no secret that he liked her. She also liked him because he could make her laugh and forget a bad day anytime. She now nodded, looking forward to swimming with Goop.

Rachel smiled bigger, knowing what her polymorph friend had in mind, but she didn't utter a word as she was sworn to secrecy. She only drove the rest of the way to the Mansion. "Well," she said once they arrived. "Go on inside. I've got to go find Rook. He's taking me out tonight."

Kairi smiled. "You're so lucky to have someone like that who will do anything for you and loves you no matter what," she said and then her smile faded as she walked inside. Rachel looked concerned and then smiled a little.

"And sometimes love is right there. You don't have to look too far for it," she said quietly, but Kairi heard her and gave her a confused look, but Rachel only smiled and headed off to find her fiancée.

* * *

><p>Kairi pondered Rachel's words as she went down to the swimming pool, but then all of her worries vanished seeing the clear water and she quickly changed back into her swimsuit and jumped in, the warm water making her smile as she closed her eyes, not noticing Goop who was watching her. He had a small, water-proof treasure chest in his hands and glanced at the contents again, hoping Kairi would like them. His heart was beating hard as he closed the chest and set it in the water, gently pushing it towards where Kairi was swimming.<p>

Coming up from a dolphin dive, Kairi noticed something near her and looked to her right. It was a treasure chest. "Kairi," called a familiar voice and she looked to see Goop sitting on the edge of the pool, waving for her to come to him. She did while pulling the chest with her.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi!" he returned just as happily. "I see you found a treasure chest."

"Yeah," she said. "What's inside?"

"Why don't we open it and find out?"

They opened it together and Kairi gasped in awe. Laying inside the box on a cushion of felt was a water drop necklace and a beautiful aquamarine ring. She was so in awe that she didn't notice Goop put the necklace around her neck and hold the ring out to her until he gently brushed her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Kairi," he said. "I…I really don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" she asked gently.

Goop took a deep breath. "I have always liked being around you and when you go, I've always wanted you to stay longer and so was hoping that you could perhaps stay here if…if you wanted to," he said. "What I'm really asking is, Kairi, will you marry me?"

Kairi was shocked. Then she looked at him seriously. "No one has ever been as nice to me as you've been, Goop," she said and then smiled. "I've even dreamed of you a few times and I really do want to stay. Forever."

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Yes, I will marry you," she said.

Before she could move, Goop surrounded her again like he had done when they first met, tying her up so that she couldn't get away and he kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Kairi squirmed a bit, but pressed closer so that she wouldn't pull away from him too soon. He loosened her bonds a bit and held her so that she was comfortable and wouldn't pull back until he released her.

Finally, they parted and both breathed in deeply and Kairi squirmed again, making Goop laugh. "You're tickling me," he said to her before wrapping her up so that she couldn't squirm around anymore and wiggled his fingers up from her shoulder blades to her neck, making her giggle.

Sasha watched them and smiled. "Better let Rachel know that the wedding just got bigger," she said to herself as she then felt Whampire pull her back into him and turn her around. She let him as she leaned against him and allowed him to gently pin her to the wall and French kiss her, Goop and Kairi doing the same as both couples were only focused on the ones they loved with their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, more couples are coming to the Mansion. The wedding will be a big one.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
